runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
King Arthur/Dialogue
Off quest, before starting Merlin's Crystal *'King Arthur:' Welcome to the court of King Arthur *'King Arthur:' I am King Arthur **I want to become a knight of the round table ***'Player:' I want to become a knight of the round table ***'King Arthur:' Well I think you need to go on a quest to prove yourself worthy ***'King Arthur:' My knights like a good quest ***'King Arthur:' Unfortunately our current quest is to rescue Merlin ***'King Arthur:' Back in England he got himself trapped in some sort of magical Crystal ***'King Arthur:' We've moved him from the cave we found him in ***'King Arthur:' He's upstairs in his tower ***'Player:' I will see what I can do then ***'King Arthur:' Talk to my knights if you need any help ***(Dialogue ends- dialogue state changes for Sir Gawain and Sir Lancelot- quest technically begins) **So what are you doing in Runescape? ***'Player:' So what are you doing in Runescape ***'King Arthur:' Well legend says we will return to Britain in it's time of greatest need ***'King Arthur:' But that's not for quite a while ***'King Arthur:' So we've moved the whole outfit here for now ***'King Arthur:' We're passing the time in Runescape **Thankyou very much ***'Player:' thankyou very much During Merlin's crystal After starting the quest * (See above dialogue- King Arthur's dialogue state does not change after starting the quest or progressing other than freeing Merlin) After Merlin is Freed * Player: I have freed Merlin from his crystal * King Arthur: Ah a good job well done * King Arthur: I knight thee * King Arthur: You are now a knight of the round table * (Well done you have completed the Merlin's crystal quest) * (Dialogue ends) Starting the Holy Grail Quest *'Player:' Now i am a knight of the round table *'Player:' Do you have anymore quests for me? *'King Arthur:' Aha, I'm glad you are here *'King Arthur:' I am sending out various knights on an important quest *'King Arthur:' I was wondering if you too would like to take up this quest? ** Tell me of this quest ***'Player:' Tell me of this quest ***'King Arthur:' Well we recently found out ***'King Arthur:' The holy grail has passed into the runescape world ***'King Arthur:' This is most fortuitous ***'King Arthur:' None of my knights ever did return with it last time ***'King Arthur:' Now we have the opportunity to give it another go ***'King Arthur:' Maybe this time we will have more luck ***'King Arthur:'King Arthur: Maybe this time we will have more luck ****I'd enjoy trying that *****'Player:' I'd enjoy trying that *****'King Arthur:' Go speak to Merlin *****'King Arthur:' He may be able to give a better clue as to where it is *****'King Arthur:' Now you have freed him from the crystal *****'King Arthur:' He has set up his workshop in the room next to the library ****I may come back and try that later *****'Player:' I may come back and try that later *****'King Arthur:' Be sure that you come speak to me soon then ** I am weary of questing for the time being ***'Player:' I am weary of questing for the time being ***'King Arthur:' Maybe later then ***'Player:' Maybe so During The Holy Grail *'King Arthur:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I am making progress *'Player:' But I have not recovered the grail yet *'King Arthur:' Well the grail is very elusive *'King Arthur:' It may take some perserverance Asking about Sir Percival in The Holy Grail *'Player:' Hello, do you have a knight named Sir Percival? *'King Arthur:' Ah yes I remember, young percival *'King Arthur:' He rode off on a quest a couple of months ago *'King Arthur:' We are getting a bit worried, he's not back yet *'King Arthur:' He was going to try and recover the golden boots of Arkaneeses *'Player:' Any idea which way that would be? *'King Arthur:' Not exactly *'King Arthur:' We discovered, some magic golden feathers *'King Arthur:' They are said to point the way to the boots *'King Arthur:' they certainly point somewhere *'King Arthur:' just blowing gently on them *'King Arthur:' Will make them show the way to go *'King arthur gives you a feather' After player has accessed the Fisher King Realm but does not have the Grail *'King Arthur:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I am making progress *'Player:' But I have not recovered the grail yet *'King Arthur:' Well the grail is very elusive *'King Arthur:' It may take some perserverance When the player have the Holy Grail in their inventory *'King Arthur:' How goes thy quest? *'Player:' I have retrieved the grail *'King Arthur:' wow incredible you truly are a splendid knight *''(Well done you have completed the holy grail quest)'' *''(You haved gained 2 quest points!)'' *''(You just advanced X prayer level!)'' *''(You just advanced Y defence level!)'' After The Holy Grail *'King Arthur:' Thankyou for retrieving the grail *'King Arthur:' You shall be long remembered *'King Arthur:' As one of the greatest heros *'King Arthur:' Amongst the knights of the round table Category:The Holy Grail Category:Merlin's Crystal Category:Quest dialogues